


Plan Unraveling

by AKA (TyeDyeBoogers)



Series: Lulias Inspired [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyeDyeBoogers/pseuds/AKA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens next for the two boys, who finally realized just what was happening between them. And a realization why having a plan never works. The next part!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan Unraveling

Elias was so close to Luca that he could feel the others breath whispering over his lips. His heart beat wildly, the nerves nestled in his throat making it hard to swallow. The intoxicating scent of Luca's cologne filling his nose making it hard to breathe. He desperately wanted to run away, but part of him did not. He planned this, he worked so hard to get his courage up to do this there was no way he was going to back down now. 

Luca watched him, face impassive. A curious gleam in his eye, watching, waiting, and yet not pushing away like he always would have before. 

Elias looked up into those deep pools of green. His heart thudded fast and painful in his chest. 

Elias took a breath, forced it, leaning forward eyes scrunching closed he pressed his lips to Luca's slightly parted ones. Softly, a gentle, innocent kiss. 

He pulled back eyes fluttering open to see Luca, unchanged. His face still blank. Elias recoiled, stepping back. He didn't say anything, what was there to say? His bottom lips fell under his teeth as he fought back tears. He thought...he thought... well, he wasn't sure what he thought but he didn't think that this would be the result. Elias turned to run. 

Arms wrapped around his waist pulling him back. Luca's hands clasped tightly around him, so tight his knuckles were white. Elias felt Luca's forehead press to the base of his neck one strangled word reaching his ears. "Wait." 

Elias flailed slightly not sure what to do, this was beyond the plan. He hadn't thought that far ahead. His heart beat so fast and so loudly he was sure Luca could hear it, his chest was tight his breathing hitched. He didn't know what to do with his hands. Finally he settled his hands to rest on Luca's lightly. 

They stayed like that for what felt like hours but could very well have been minutes or even just seconds. 

"You finally figured it out?" Luca spoke a slight laugh tinting his voice. Elias nodded, his words lost to him. Luca laughed softly at first but growing in volume. His arms tightened pulling Elias closer his cheek moving to rest on Elias' shoulder. Elias felt a dampness on his skin, slightly chaffing his shoulder. Luca was crying. The laugh was almost hysterical now but quieter. "Why? Why did you take so long?" 

"I'm sorry, I-I d-didn't mean to." Elias said his fingers gripping at the ones beneath them. His face burning bright red. He felt Luca shift again, and twisted a little to look at him. His hair was as casually mussed and perfect as ever but there was laughter back on his face, and a shine at his eyes. Elias reached up and gently wiped away his tears making Luca flush faintly. 

Lessening his hold Luca straightened allowing Elias to turn and face him fully in the circle of his arms. Elias unsure of where to put them placed his hands lightly on Luca's chest. And they looked at each other, cheeks red, and smiles shy but delighted. 

They simply stood there basking in the revelation. 

"Can I say it?" Luca asked faintly in the jubilant bubble of their happiness. Elias nodded his cheeks flaming ever brighter. "You're so cute~" 

"Shut Up! I am not!" Elias blustered loudly in response, his face on fire feeling as though it had gotten even redder if that was possible. 

"Oh Hush, I was teasing you." Luca admonished lightly rubbing the tip of his nose against the other boy's, Elias's whole face flushed all the way to the tips of his ears, Luca could get used to this adorable side of the blond. "Just-" He paused looking at Elias, making sure the other's violet eyes looked back. "Thank you, Elias." 

Elias peered at him still embarrassed but more curious his eyebrows furrowed in a way Luca thought was so enticing, his head tilted to the left causing blond fringe to fall into his curious and beautiful eyes. Luca unwrapped one arm to brush it away, his fingers brushing the hair away before lingering little touches on the Elias's bright cheek, who unconsciously leaned into the pressure. 

Luca closed the distance between them his lips hovering a mere hairs breadth away from Elias's trembling lips. Their eyes met and it was as if the world made sense, the understanding and the emotions that filled the space between them could have filled an ocean, but filled their hearts instead. And as sappy and romantic as that is, it was the truth. Little smiles lit their lips only to be washed away by their kisses. Sweet and perfect, just the way Elias had thought it would be. 

Breaking apart, both panting slightly Luca's cheeks pleasantly pink to Elias's bright red. Luca's thumb brushed over the crest of Elias' cheek, the words falling from his lips before he even knew it but he wouldn't dream of taking them back. "I love you, my Prince" 

Elias slapped his chest frowning ready to defend the royal family when Luca grinned that carefree devil-may-care grin which melted Elias' knees. The old lightness of Luca was back and it made Elias more relieved than is expressible by words. He wrapped his arms up around Luca's neck, his finger twining in green hair. Luca took the hint and kissed him again. 

"I love you too."


End file.
